1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dock leveller and more particularly to a lip and a lip hinge construction for use in a dock leveller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A dock leveller is known from practice. A dock leveller is intended to bridge a distance between a platform and a loading floor of, e.g., a truck. The known dock leveller comprises a deck plate which is rotatably connected with the platform through an extension hinge. Through a lip hinge construction, a lip is rotatably connected with the deck plate, so that a distance between the deck plate and the loading floor can be bridged. The upper surface of the lip and the upper surface of the deck plate then form a transport path for goods that are brought from the loading floor to the platform or vice versa.
However, the known dock leveller has the disadvantage of entailing a high ergonomic load, because in use much noise is produced by the known dock leveller, and the user is physically heavily loaded by vibrations. This is because when loading and unloading, a wheeled transport means, such as a rolling container, pallet truck and the like, is wheeled over the lip and the deck to the platform and vice versa. While wheeling such transport means in this path, vibrations arise in both the transport means and the dock leveller. As a result, under some circumstances, much noise is generated, which may be experienced as being objectionable by those working in the surroundings. Moreover, the vibrations are transmitted to the body of persons moving the transport means, which constitutes a heavy physical load.